


My Life, Your Entertainment

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: Alec's Warlock Mark [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Alec barely remembers the night before. Teasing and laughter ensue
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec's Warlock Mark [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598248
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	My Life, Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song of the same name by T.I featuring Usher.
> 
> Who doesn't want some fluff and humor after part 5's angst fest? I sure do. 
> 
> Enjoy

Alec opened his eyes and instantly regretted it. The sun was shining through the curtains and it was hurting his head. In fact almost everything he did as he attempted to get up, hurt. His head was pounding loud enough he could hear it. His body had that familiar ache meaning he and Magnus clearly had sex last night. Sex and alcohol. Not a good combo. Speaking of which, where was Magnus? Alec noticed he wasn't in the bed.

"Magnus?" He croaked.

Alec groaned as he slid out of bed. He grabbed the first pair of boxers he could find. It wasn't until after he got them on, that he realized they were Magnus's. The snug fit and the satin feel were a dead giveaway. But he didn't care. He headed out of the bedroom calling for Magnus again. He spotted him at the table drinking tea.

"There you are," he padded over to him and kissed him. "Why are you up? And dressed?"

Magnus glanced at his husband and his eyes crinkled in laughter. Clearly Alec was unaware if he walked out of their bedroom wearing only his boxers and looking deliciously rumpled and hung over.

He kissed Alec and ran his fingers through the ruffled feathers sending a healing burst of magic into him, "As much as I enjoy how delicious you look right now, we have guests."

Alec blinked, "Guests?"

As if on cue, he heard a whistle behind him, "Nice boxers Alec."

Alec paled. Slowly turned around to see Jace smirking at him. 

"I never knew you were into pink boxers."

"Mom?!" Alec yelped and forced his wings to cover himself. He was ready to die.

He glanced at Magnus before running back to the bedroom, sounds of laughter following him.

A few minutes later, the bedroom door opened and soft footfalls were heard. "Alexander?"

"How come you didn't tell me they stayed?"

Magnus walked over and sat next to him on the bed, "Well, if I remember correctly, we were otherwise engaged and you were heavily intoxicated. So even if I did, you probably wouldn't remember."

"I'm never gonna hear the end of it."

"Probably not. Jace told Clary as soon as she woke up."

"Ugh," Alec dropped his head. "I never should have drunk that much. Why did I drink that much?"

Magnus chuckled, "Well there were several reasons I can think of. We were talking about the Clave and your "banishment". Just talking about the Clave will give anyone a reason to drink. Also," he smirked. "You were quite horny and your siblings were teasing you about it."

"They just love to embarrass me."

Magnus laughed, "It's what siblings do, darling. Do you want to come out? Maryse made breakfast. How is it that, that woman can cook but her own two children can't?"

Alec smacked him in the face with the pillow, "Shut up! And you know I'm getting better. That's more to say for Izzy who can't even boil water."

"I know darling. You are getting better." Magnus stood and held out his hand. 

Alec grumbled but took it and let Magnus pull him to his feet. He walked out of the room and Izzy rounded on him.

"Pink boxers?! Alec, really? I mean I knew you were gay but, pink boxers?!"

"Isabelle, that's enough. Stop teasing your brother."

"Thanks mom."

"Since he got enough of it last night for trying to climb Magnus like a tree."

"Mom!" Alec's entire face was red.

"What, it was quite the sight," Lydia giggled.

"Lydia!" Alec prayed the ground would open up and swallow him.

"Wait, what?" Where was I? I don't remember that," Clary chuckled.

"Probably because you were highly drunk," Simon said. "But yeah, Aec was all…" he proceeded to demonstrate Alec climbing all over Magnus.

This just caused more laughter to ring out. 

"I have to say, ever since you met Magnus, you have ventured out of your comfort zones. I enjoy seeing you like this big brother."

Alec just stood, staring with his mouth open. Magnus rubbed his back.

"Do you all mind? And I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"I bet you are too Alec, if the sounds coming from your bedroom last night were any indication, you all had quite an adventurous night.

That was all Alec could take. He turned and walked back into the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves!" Magnus exploded. He very rarely got upset at Alec's family and friends even when Maryse had accused him at Max's rune party. But this time, he couldn't control it.

The laughter died down and everyone looked at each other. Jace chuckled a little.

"Come on Magnus, we were just having a bit of fun."

"At Alexander's expense?! I'd expect that from Jace, but  _ all _ of you? And you," he pointed to Maryse. "You're his mother, for Lilith sake! Have more class."

No one said anything. They all just hung their heads. They realized they maybe had been a little too harsh.

As Magnus headed to the bedroom to console his husband, Izzy spoke up, "Tell Alec we're sorry."

"You all can tell him yourselves. Later."

And with that, Magnus strode into the bedroom and closed the door. 


End file.
